


king of wisdom

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor, Judaism, Spoilers, Threatened Infanticide Mention, but like. it's the solomon story that gets told to kids so this is still rated g technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka has a burning question about King Solomon.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: FTTN's Favorites





	king of wisdom

“There’s one thing I’ve always wondered about King Solomon,” Ritsuka says.

Roman steels himself. There are things he can answer about the nature of God, and far more things that he can’t, either because he forgot them when he became an ordinary human or because they were never meant to be spoken aloud-

“Why was your _first_ solution to two women fighting over a baby to cut the baby in half? What the _fuck_ , Doctor?”

The question startles a laugh out of him, which only makes them look more affronted until he explains. “I was never actually going to hurt the child. It was just the quickest way to determine the real mother.”

“What if both of them had been down for baby-slicing?” they ask.

“Then I would have said neither of them were fit to be mothers and adopted the baby myself.”

“I still think it was a little excessive.”

“It was the fastest way,” Roman says, “and even King Solomon only has so many hours in the day to answer questions in. …And between you and me, some of my audiences… it’s probably a good thing I didn’t know how to get frustrated with other people back then.”


End file.
